Unconditional Love's a Leap of Faith
by LuluDanteMarklexiealexfan29
Summary: Lulu and Dante met in at Jake's like on the show, however in March of 2009 , 3 months later the crisis at the hospital occuring bring Lulu & Dante closers and secrets to the surface... this is actually S2 in a series. It's the ideas I haveforDante'srevel


**AN: The characters and some of the quotes are owned by the writers of GH and ABC Network. This story is partly AU mainly due to timing of events. This is for fun, not for profit. Please enjoy and thank you to Anedderm who edited this first chapter for me. **

**Unconditional Love's a Leap of Faith**

**C1: Beginning of Secrets revealed. **

Luke and Tracy were sleeping. Tracy had made herself at home next to Luke's hospital bed. They had all been stuck inside general hospital for nearly four hours now. Lulu had come to see her father, he'd had a heart attack two days earlier, it wasn't his first but this one led to a bypass surgery. Nobody really knew what was going on.

Lulu had decided to sneak down the cafeteria, which after much debate had remained open for the people stuck inside the hospital. Spring had arrived earlier that week. When Lulu had first gotten to her fathers side things had been normal. General hospital had not been on lock down.

She had been walking back towards the elevator when she heard the odd noise; she turned to see the water rushing towards her, the sight caused her to stumble backwards into Dominic. Her friendship with Dominic was interesting to say the least; they'd met 2 months earlier at Jake's.

She had rushed out of the apartment she shared with Maxie. Well to be accurate she shared the place with Maxie and Johnny at least until that afternoon. After the fight Johnny had left. She didn't know where he had gone, his key however had been left on the coffee table.

She found herself wandering down by the docks; the haunted star was closed, while her father was off on another of his many adventures, so she headed into Jake's. She needed a place to think and escape from all that was happening at the apartment. She could have begged Nik or Lucky to let her crash for the night but she didn't want to impose, she also didn't want to go back to her apartment. That night had been the first night that she had endured his pick up lines and banter that was the night she met Dominic Pirelli.

A friendship between her and Dominic had oddly enough began to develop over the fact that he worked for Sonny, one of her father's best friends. She found in the short 2 months span, that she had begun to confide in Dominic more and more.

The first time it happened had been that first night at Jake's. They been strangers but her the problem she was facing she couldn't talk to Maxie about, and asking either of her brother's for advice would have been a joke.

Thinking over the past two months put a smile on Lulu's face, especially as Dominic pulled her against the wall, and away from the water that had threatened to topple her over.

"Dominic." Lulu stated, taking a seat against the wall. The water was flowing in to fast to try to get back up the stairs and the elevator automatically shut down. She gently huddled against him in the cold rain water.

"What wrong Lulu?" Dominic asked, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Lulu. Between Johnny and her father she didn't know where to start. In the two months since she had met Dominic, he had been a true friend.

"My Dad had a heart attack the other day and is still here after having had bypass surgery" Lulu admitted. "He's the worst patient in the world, he hates hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear about you father," Dominic replied, trying to find a way to distract her from the bad in her life. "Since were stuck till the rain slows or someone gets to us.. What about a game of truth… kind of like 20 questions or the truth part in truth and dare… question has to be answered completely honestly."

"Ok, "said Lulu. She liked the idea of forgetting where they were for the moment. "What is your favorite Book?" asked Lulu.

"Pickwick Papers," said Dominic. "What was your favorite time as a kid?"

"Sunshine girls," said Lulu, when Dominic gave her a questioning look she elaborated. "It was when my mom was still around, growing up with my father off on adventures, he wasn't really, home body technically he still isn't. Either way he wasn't really around much, so one year she planned a camping trip, and while normal activities were my father's worst nightmare; like me, my mom enjoyed the year she was troop leader and she spent that trip making sure I had a good time rather then worry what latest adventure my father was off onto. After I turn 10 she was in and out of a cationic stat till last yr and then she left with my now step father Scott for France. Why you pick the line of work you did? "

"Honestly, "said Dante. "I wanted to tell you the night be met but I was afraid to risk it. My real name is Detective Dante Falconeri. I am an undercover NYPD Cop. I was sent here originally to bring down just the Zacharra organization when we got wind of what the Corinthos organization was up too. When Johnny decided to turn his father over to the Feds my boss decided with his yrs of crime in both Bensonhurst and here in Port Charles to try. I know you're…" Lulu stopped him there.

"Yes my father is friends with Sonny but your secret, Dante is safe with me. Officer," Said Lulu. "In all honest Sonny & Johnny are the reason I landed in Shady Brooke several months ago. Johnny and I met when my life was in one mess or another. I'd had a fight with both my father & step mother and then Sonny. I met Johnny well hitch hiking, which isn't the smartest thing. Anthony at the time was looking to start a mob war with Sonny. And Sonny & Johnny was also trying to kidnap or shoot or something else to one another. One of the times I was there when sonny went after Johnny. Not long after that I wound up at Shady Brooke. In all honest it the best thing that could have happened to me at the time. It forced me to start seeing the truth about some things. Johnny left the mob for a while but being that you are working in the Corinthos organization no undercover you know it didn't last. Frankly Claudia's marriage to Sonny the only reason Johnny got a job with Sonny to being with but things have been slowly falling apart with Johnny since I got out of Shady Brooke. I learned you can't hide from the truth what the truth is I don't know. I'd like to believe my father didn't lie to me about their being good in sonny all these yrs. But even I know his crimes will catch up to him some day they always do. So how's you wind up a cop? Wait Falconeri is your mother Olivia Falconeri, Kate Howard's cousin. "

"That would be my mom yes… You work for Kate at Crimson?" asked Dante.

"Yes Carly my cousin twisted my arm on that on" said Lulu. "You never did answer my question."

"When I was growing up there was this man, Lt. Poletti he was one of those all around good guys. In my neighborhood you either served the community in some fashion, Cop, paramedic, fight fighter or joined the mob. My mom at 16 raised me on her own, I don't even know who my father was, Lt. Vince Poletti through stepped in and gave me a male role model my uncles tried but that was different. When he died I swore and promised my self to grow up and follow his lead not head for the criminal element that was so large in Bensonhurst. I chose to be an undercover cop because Lt. Poletti was killed by the mob and I wanted to fight organized crime the way he had."

They been down there for nearly 30 minutes by the time someone had been able to get them out of the flooded basement back up to the main floor that was dry. Steve Webber, treated Lulu for hypothermia, between Tracy ordering Luke to follow doctors order and doing well Lulu didn't know what it left her with Dante for company. There had been a time in her life that Lulu would have had reservations about what Dante had told her earlier while down in the flooded basement cafeteria area of the hospital. But her abortion and Shady Brooke grew Lulu up. In some way people see her as more of an adult that Maxi.

In the 11 months since the hospital crisis a lot had happened, trust between Lulu & Dante had growing stronger. They had begun to confide in each other more and more. Eventually last Sept they finally began dating. Dante wanted to take Lulu to the Opera; the first date however had been the carnival, a day after which Dante landed in General hospital for a two week period after pushing Morgan out of the front of Edward's car. Lulu now well she was on her way back to general hospital after a desperate call from Olivia and a calmer call from her brother, Nik just telling her she needed to get to the hospital now. Nik had decided after talking to Olivia not to tell Lulu want happened over the phone. A call from Carly let Nikolas know Lulu has reamed out Jason before she headed to Sonny's penthouse. That was enough for Nik to know that Lulu was aware something was wrong.

The banter between Dante & Lulu never really stopped but it part of what she liked about her relationship with him. They were suppose to be at Joslyn's christening. Carly's marriage to Jaxs had fallen apart just after the hospital crisis last yr at the time of the divorce Carly was unaware she was pregnant. She had for her own Carly like reasons no one could understand had gone back to Sonny, through what their relationship was anyone's guess. She'd been at sonny with Dante's cell phone in her hand when Nik had called her. She headed right for General hospital having reamed Jason out prior to the trip over to sonny's penthouse.

When she got off she saw her brother Nik waiting for her in the hospital waiting room. General hospital was quiet but Robin was there with Sonny, but Lulu didn't see Patrick anywhere around. Nik led her way from the slowly gathering crowd she glanced around and noticed that Ronnie was no where to be found. Once in a quiet spot it was Lulu who finally broke the silence.

"Nik what going on," asked Lulu. "where is Dante, he never showed at Joslyn's christening? I went to sonny his coat and tie where covered in blood. There were needles on the floor and a blood stained dish towel."

" Jason & Sonny learned that Dante was an undercover cop, I don't know all the details but Sonny purposeful sent Jason to the christening in the manner he did for Jason to have a solid alibi," explained Nik. "Sonny shot Dante at point blank range and Dr. Webber is trying to stabilize Dante to take him into surgery to remove the bullet. The thing Olivia told me is that she arrived just after apparently Sonny shot Dante and that according to Olivia Sonny is the father Olivia never wanted Dante to know about. Dante still doesn't know the truth, Sonny knows it."

Nik led Lulu upstairs to the ICU to see Dante, Olivia sitting in a chair next to Dante's bed when Lulu came in. Jaxs was next to her, but upon seeing Lulu stood giving Lulu his chair. But he stayed in the room standing behind the two of them.

"How is he Olivia?" asked Lulu. She loved Dante and she knew he loved her it hadn't been to many days earlier they first said those three little words to each other.

"Well they trying to stabilize Dante to take him to surgery, mostly he been out of it but he came two a couple of times asking for you," said Olivia.

"Sonny's his father?" asked Lulu remembering what Nikolas had told her only a minute or so earlier.

"Yes, it why I told him I didn't know," said Olivia. "I know when he wakes up there'll be questions. Sonny keeps trying to tell Dante he's his father. Dante's all the good in Sonny none of the bad and Dante a great cop."

Dr. Steve Webber, Elizabeth brother walked in, at Olivia, Jaxs and Nik's request he was doing the surgery to remove the bullet. It was a surgery Steve had performed just has much as Patrick had done neuro surgery's in his yrs as a dr. Sonny, originally had his own idea of bring in Patrick and Robin to do it but Steve stood his ground.

Across town in Port Charles at Lucky's home…

Lucky had turned to drinking after finding out that Liz hadn't managed to stay faithful to him yet again. He'd spent most of the night drink with his father; Luke wasn't supposed to be drinking because of his heart and Lucky because of his addiction. Lucky had returned home only moments earlier to find the lights on. Liz he knew was gone, she had left with the boys that after noon after the latest argument and went to stay with her grandmother.

"Lucas Lonzeno Spencer," said Laura standing there on the stairs. "What the hell is wrong with you?" now Lucky full name or real name were rarely used even by his own mother. But he knew now trouble he was in. "Look I know things are falling apart with Liz again and I'm so sorry for that Lucky neither you nor the boys deserve that but drinking is not the answer."

"Well Dad would…" began Lucky who was halted by Scott's entrance.

"We all know Lucky that you father, Luke would disagree but this isn't doing you or anyone else any good. Now where is your sister Lulu?" asked Scott. When Nik had called about Lucky, Scott and Laura decided returning to Port Charles was what they had to do.

Back at General hospital

Steve had finished checking Dante vitals again to noticed that he had stabilized. He walked out of the room to get the OB nurse and given Lulu & Olivia a few more minutes with Dante. Olivia spoke first to her son. Afterwards she followed Jaxs out of the room. Nik was still in the hallway lulu was slight pissed at Nik for not helping deal with the latest crisis Lucky was in. But when it concerned Jason & or Helena and Lucky Nik tried to stay out of the middle.

Lulu looked down at Dante, remembering the opera tickets Maxie had gotten, " Get better soon, or Maxie will kill me for not using the opera tickets she got us.." as Lulu went to continue…

Dante whispered, "are you really here?"

"Yeah, yes… I'm really here and I really love you Dante…I'm not going anywhere so you get through this.."  
As Lulu leaned down to kiss Dante on the forehead the Ob nurse entered to take Dante into surgery. Olivia allowed Jaxs to lead her to the waiting room to get food and a coffee. Lulu was seating still in the ICU hospital room Nik hand on her shoulder. He'd originally called his mother to come home and help with Lucky who no one had gotten through. Lulu & Dante combined had tried only days before this incident occurred and he walked away from the both as well and Tracy and Nik and anyone else who cared to try and help.

In the hall Nik had debated and ended up calling his mother to come and meet him down at General hospital. He wanted to stop and talk with Lulu first. Her anger at Nik for his half hearted attempt at help Lucky and staying out of the mess that Jason had causes with Liz had subsided. It had been Nik she told she'd needs someone more than Dante or Olivia to talk about his job with and she done it only after getting the ok from Dante.

"Lulu…" asked Nik.

"No Nik I'm not mad at you about Lucky and thank you for calling me. I'm still temped to ream out Sonny. I can't believe he'd sink this low, yet he is in the mob. At least once and for all I know Sonny's true colors. And I'm scared Nik. I've always wanted to be in love, until Dante I thought I was with Johnny. But now I know I am it is so different with Dante, I'm not talking my self into anything I'm just completely in love with Dante. It the most natural most complete most honest most unconditional love I've ever felt," Said Lulu. "And I'm scared that sonny actions today are going to take that way from me."

"You heard Steve, Dante young and strong and they waited to stabilize him as much as possible before performing the surgery," said Nik. "Steve the best in his job… just like Patrick is with Neruo surgery… this is where Steve expertise are. It is why Olivia wanted Steve to do it. Please consider going to eat something Lulu the surgery is going to be 2 or 3 hrs... between the surgery and the time in recover before they bring Dante back to his ICU room."

"I'll consider it," said Lulu. "Go I'll be ok… I'm just going to find Jaxs and Olivia…"

Nikolas followed Lulu out of Dante empty ICU room. He headed down to the main floor well Lulu quickly located Olivia & Jaxs in the waiting room. Joining them she found Jaxs had put coffee and food in the empty chair next to Olivia for her. Olivia and Jaxs had been friends, before Olivia had ever come to town. Lulu never quite got or asked the full story there. But Dante was too young for Jaxs to place as an adult when he first arrived in Port Charles. It had been Olivia who eventually told him what was going on but not before Carly & Jaxs were in the process of divorcing.

Since it had been finalized Jaxs & Olivia started growing close rather quickly. They had history, like she and sonny had but a more stable history. It was more a friendship all those yrs ago then anything. Through if Olivia were to be completely honest with herself she did have feeling for Jaxs, ones at the time because she was a young mother with a 6 yr old she was afraid to take a chance on. It was different now, Dante was an adult and nothing stopped her and Jaxs from taking that chance now.

Down in the lobby of General Hospital Nik reached the bottom floor just as his mother and step-father Scott came through the door. Nik walked over to greet them, giving his mother, Laura a hug and shook Scott hand. They went to sit in the small lobby are where couch stood. It was finally Laura who spoke first of the coward.

"Ok, Nik what exactly is going on first the call about Lucky, which I appreciated that head up. Now this cryptic one to come here. What exactly is going on?" asked Laura.

"Well it a long story… "Nikolas started before he got to far, down came Ronnie followed by a squad of PCPD cops, NYPD cops and Feds. Nikolas waited till they cleared the building with sonny in cuffs before getting ready to go on.

"Nikolas what was that all about…" asked Scott? "While he would as a special prosecutor love nothing more then Corinthos behind bars he was very confused.

"I'll explain best I can… "stated Nikolas… "A yr ago, Lulu and Johnny their relationship really fell apart and Lulu met this guy long story short they grew close as friends quick. It wasn't right away but about 2 months after meeting her revealed his job and real name to Lulu. Dante is an undercover cop, he waited to tell Lulu long enough he knew he could trust her with his life. He's Olivia Falconeri's son, you met her once or twice before leaving for France mom. Anyway back in Sept Lulu and Dante decided to take a leap of faith and start dating. There was trust and honest strongly built between the two of them by then. They were able to confide in each other when they felt they couldn't talk to anyone else. Anyway Dante's original assignment end rather quick leaving his boss to taking a chance and got Dante undercover into the Corinthos Organization. It took him nearly ten months because Feds stepped it to get an arrest warrant against sonny. It came through two days ago. Because of Michael's eavesdropping. Dante got made by Jason and Sonny, he was called so Sonny had no back up no gun he believed he cover was till in tact. Sonny shot him point blank range only to second later have Olivia run in screams that he shot her son, his son. Lulu is truly in love this time, Ethan is I don't know where, Luke still rah rah Sonny and Lucky is in not position to be of any help even through he's known Dante's true identity since November. She needs you mom she needs me and Ethan would be useful if I can track him down" Nikolas commented when ending the story there. Nikolas waited for what he explained in full to them sink in. He knew both Scott and his mother well they'd have a reaction to this story, He just had no clue what it would be.

C2 Scott & Laura react and follow Nik up to sit with Lulu , Olivia & Jaxs  
Dante comes out of surgery and Lulu refuse to leave his side  
Ethan & Luke make an appearance, Luke has is unwanted Opinion  
Dante wakes up post surgery remembering what


End file.
